One example of a conventional electrophotographic image-forming device well known in the art is a printer provided with a detachably mounted toner cartridge for accommodating toner. Methods for packaging this type of printer for the purposes of shipping, for example, have been studied. In one method, the body of the printer and the toner cartridge are packaged in separate boxes, while other methods package the printer body and toner cartridge in the same box, with the toner cartridge outside of the printer body.
In both packaging methods described above, the toner cartridge is removed from the printer body for shipping. Consequently, a larger number of boxes is required when packaging the printer body and toner cartridge separately, and the size of the box increases when the printer body and toner cartridge are packaged together.